Harry, It's Saotome, Potter, DaiNiKa
by Lassy D
Summary: Chapter. .. err Year two in the Harry is raised by Genma saga. It's not any better than the first one.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Here is a tale of fortune. An epic, or it would be if the author was not so lazy. It has the potential to be a tale seen by countless people. Heard and felt by all. But I doubt it. I'm not as good as Homer, no where near Aristotle. In fact There's no way I'm anywhere near any of them. The epic of Gilgamish is a work to aspire to, but in the vein of slapstick, I shall just fall short of. So instead listen, or in this case, read and hopefully be entertained.

If the gentle reader does not know of what has gone on before, please refer to the ancient texts of "Harry 'It's Saotome' Potter." A Fine piece of mediocrity if I have anything to say about it. It is in that work that the kind reader shall learn the history. A fine history of the solitary figure perched atop an old style thatched roof. Not just any roof, but one of integrity that seems to be out of place amongst the sky towers of the land known as London. A roof that is a gateway in space. No matter how one circles the block, it would never be conceived that beyond that roof lies near two square kilometers of fine establishment. An Ice cream parlor, A tailor, A crack dealer, or rather a book seller (I still maintain that they deal in highly addictive substances, knowledge and entertainment.), a bank also is amongst the shops and curio dealers that rests nestled in a pocket both within and outside of London.

Spread about the figure rested a collection of books and papers. A frown spread across the face.

"Baka sensi" He complained as he continued to write. Grumbling to himself, he looked at his half hearted attempts at the essays that had been assigned for summer homework. He noted that he had the required number of papers and writing to go with them before nodding and collecting them. A quick hop, twist and flip and he was in a room of the building. He laid his work in the trunk and shut it. He had the night free before he would get to go home.

Dumbledore had said that he would be meeting up with his family and he was excited. He knew he was out of shape and just hoped that Ranma and Ryouga would not beat him too badly. Maybe he could gain his edge back. Harry glanced at the back of his hand, the scar from the spirit charm still shown bright red. As if it continued to try to protect him.

A loud grumbling noise distracted Harry from his thoughts, He looked down past the translation pendent he kept on at all times and patted his stomach gently. A smile lit across his eyes and he bounded down the stairs in mere seconds. The customers by the door to the rooms looked around as they felt a slight breeze.

Tom jumped slightly when Harry appeared in front of him. Harry smirked and gave him his best pleading look..

"Please sir, I'm hungry." Tom smiled.

"Right, I'll get you something right away." The toothless grin flashed before he disappeared into the back.

Harry ignored all the whispering from the crowd. The regulars had learned in the time the boy was there not to mess with him. They had not seemed to realize that this was their savior though. Probably they were expecting the boy-who-lived to have a little more manners, or maybe to speak English. Or maybe it was that they expected to see a lightening bolt shaped scar predominantly displayed on the forehead, and not a mop of black hair covering half of his face. And why am I going on and on like this? This is a story, not an encyclopedia. I must get a move on.

The night soon passed and Harry left his possessions at the train station before being port-keyed to a remote part of China.

AN:

So I finally decided to get off my bum and post what I have so far of the sequel. Mostly because I found out that people are still reading this piece of less than stellar wish wash. Oh by the way, be wary of the NANOWRIMO, It can ruin your creativity. I've been so horrified by my output from that that It's stymied my creativity for over 5 years.

Oh and I'm open to suggestions because I'm not overly fond of year two, so that is another sticking point on writing it.


	2. In which Harry Returns to China

**Chapter 1**

Harry blinked for a moment and looked around in the dark. It was night, and clouds obscured the moon and stars. Harry grumbled for a moment before his eyes adjusted. The camp was standard for the Saotome travelers and Harry smiled when he realized which lumpish shape was Ranma.

Harry stalked over to Ranma's sleeping form and gently started to prod him.

"Ne, Ranma" he whispered as Ranma's sleeping form dodged his prods. Harry glanced to the other lump that had to be Genma. Genma was snoring loudly and from the look of him would not wake any time soon. Just to be on the safe side though, Harry prodded / corralled Ranma's sleeping form out of the clearing. . . . and into a small pond.

Ranma came out of the pond sputtering. He had not yet registered whom had sent him into the pond and automatically started sparring. Harry was hard pressed, but loving it. He got much more than he could give. This was not like sparing with Ryouga whom was slow enough that Harry could dodge most of the attacks.

The difference in styles between Harry and Genma was enough to fully wake Ranma up.

"Hari?!" Ranma stopped moving about for a moment.

"yep, I'm back" (mind you everything is really in Japanese.) Harry replied with a smile, then frowned slightly. "But they're going to take me back in September." Ranma's eyes fell at the second proclamation. They continued their fight.

"But you do get to stay until then." Harry smiled and nodded.

Ranma verbally paused for a moment before saying. "Hari, you're floating."

"Hai, that I am. It's the only useful thing I figured out while I was there."

The two spent the rest of the time until dawn fighting, talking and reminiscing.

When Genma woke, he didn't say much about the appearance of his nephew. Instead he just included the boy as if he hadn't left for a good nine months.

Harry spent the next week or two as a bruised mess, but seemed to heal incredibly quickly.

"Hari?"

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me to fly?"

Harry looked at Ranma and for the first time really paid attention to the colors that were surrounding and blocking out his own.

"What's happened to your eyes?"

Ranma's second question startled him.

"What do you mean?" No one had mentioned anything about his eyes.

"They're all shinny like mercury and jade."

"What are you two doing?" Genma suddenly piped up from on top of the sofa the two were hauling across the landscape. "We're supposed to make it to Tibet by nightfall."

"Yeah pops." Ranma replied, both he and Harry rolled their eyes.

"I can try, I don't know if you'll be able to though." Harry answered the first question.

The three did make it to Tibet and passed the boarder guard smoothly. The guard had probably thought they were hallucinating when at dusk, two boys hauling a royal couch on their backs ran by. The man sitting on the couch waved as they passed.

They soon found a temple and exchanged the couch for a place of rest and food. Harry was pleased as he practiced with the warrior monks, this time he could join in the fun and not have to scrub.

"Hello young one."

Harry was surprised, this man was speaking Japanese and not the Chinese he had become accustomed to in his time in China.

"Hello sir, I am Saotome Hari."

"I am Hideyoshi, no clan." The man was advanced in years, but had the look of strength and health about him. "I am a wandering priest." He put in quickly when he saw the boy's face. "It is no shame to give up the clan for helping the people."

Harry couldn't imagine giving up his clan. He worked so hard to be accepted into it. He had a hard time believing that a man could just give up his clan, but the evidence was in front of him.

"I protect the people from oni and mazoku. I couldn't but help notice how advanced your skills for a boy of your age." Genma sneaked up behind the priest. "But no matter how skilled you are. You cannot go to the temple of the lost." Harry was confused as to why the priest was warning him, but figured it might be more to warn Genma away. The man had probably tried with his uncle, and now was trying to work on Ranma and him.

"Thank you sir, I will keep your advice in my account." It never was wise to piss off clergy to their face, especially when they packed both a sword and a staff with holy rings.

They spent a couple more days in the temple learning from Hideyoshi and the monks whom lived at the temple. Harry started teaching Ranma to fly, but so far Ranma could do no better than extending his jump abilities.

They left the temple with more than the monks expected them to, but that was not found out until much later.

Harry stopped when he noticed some funny colors. The mountain did not look right. Genma tried to move them along, but Harry, whom had gotten good at dodging, just dodged Genma's strikes while poking at the side of the mountain.

Genma stopped his attempts to get the boy to move on when the mountain seemed to open up and he caught a whiff of a smell he knew very well. The smell of an abandoned temple. Genma smiled.

"Hari my boy, you found it." He managed to snatch Harry in a moment of inattention and tossed him through the threshold. "You go in first."

Harry did not wait to land to see if there was a trick floor, instead he remained floating and tried to weave his energy like one would for the Lumos spell. After a moment, a small globe of light appeared next to him. He could hear the insects scuttling out of the light and looked around. The stones on the floor were uneven and there were slits in the walls, definitely a defensive corridor. Harry wondered if the trap darts were still active.

Harry floated toward the end of the corridor and noticed a large log suspended in mid air. He rolled his eyes as if the darts were not enough, they had to go for the swinging log take down. Harry floated through the door at the end of the corridor snorted when he noticed all of the slime in front of a gaping hole. So if the infiltrator managed to make it through the other traps, they would be going too fast to be able to stop in front of the hole.

Harry heard a snapping noise and some twanging. He also heard Genma grunt a little and Ranma laugh. Ranma was much closer. Harry moved to the door to the left of the gaping hole and nudged it open before falling back. Nothing adverse seemed to happen. Harry moved his globe of light into the room before peeking in himself.

He sighed when he realized he was peeking eye to eye with a very aggravated looking face. He was looking at coal eyes with horns for eyebrows. The thing had a pug nose and lots of sharp pointy teeth. Its face was wrinkly and it growled menacingly. Harry just dodged in time to watch the large crack in the floor made by the things hammer.

The fast and furious dodging session/ fight that issued had Harry really glad that he sparred so much with Rlocky. Even though Harry got quite a few shots in, the oni did not seem to realize that it had been hit. The fight went on for a while, the oni smashing whatever got in its way and Harry dodging until finally the roof collapsed on the oni. Harry stopped and stared at the collapsed pile of building materials and when it did not move for three minutes, he figured it was safe to move on.

Harry found his way into what looked like the secret compartment for texts. He smiled and tucked a few scrolls in his pack before Genma could get in. The three cleared out the texts and stayed a while. Anything that had an oni of that caliber was bound to have good training beasts in the area.

"Ne Ranma wake up." 

"MMMM?"

"Look what I snagged before Genma came in."

"Oy, what's that?"

"Well, if I move it this way, tap it as such." Both Harry and Ranma watched as the scrolls re-scripted themselves from ancient Chinese to modern Japanese.

"You read this one, I'll look at this one over here." Silence.

"Harry, What do I need to know how to ward myself against squirrel spirits for?"

"I don't know, and I really don't want to know what this recipe makes. It doesn't look very good." Harry shrugged, "Well I tried. Maybe the next place will have something useful."

The temple soon wore out its usefulness to the intrepid travelers.

"Ne Ranma?"

"Yeah Hari?"

"How did he get us to agree to this again?" Harry glanced back at the pack of wolves hot on their tail.

"Because it'll make us the best." Ranma replied and shifted the easy chair with a sleeping Genma into a more comfortable position.

"Right." Harry adjusted the Buddha statue on his back and continued to run.

"You know, there are other ways to WAHHHH" Harry said as he fell into a cleverly disguised hole. Ranma following close behind.

The barking of the wolves stopped at the top of the hole. The two dumped their cargo. Harry because he could not fly with that much added weight yet, and Ranma because he wanted to see Genma fall. Harry grabbed Ranma, and although not able to fly with Ranma's added weight, was at least able to slow them down considerably so neither got hurt.

The statue and easy chair were not so lucky though. Genma did manage to wake up and not get injured as well.

After a few minutes, the trio looked around, they could not see how they had arrived. Harry glared at the roof that seemed to have sealed itself. They glanced around at the large stone walls and geometrical patterns.

"Well?" Ranma asked.

"Left." Genma confidently declared before walking. It was soon obvious that the three were in a large maze of some sort. There were switchbacks and dead ends, and countless corridors. Luckily there also were a lot of snakes. Even better they only seemed to travel in sets of three.

"_Humanssss, we haven't seen those in a while, the mistressss will be happy." _The snakes would hiss at each other.

"_What mistresss are you talking about?"_ Harry was curious. Ranma just sat and waited for the conversation to be over so they could have their dinner.

"_The one of the chosen, with her hair of our brethren."_

"_Why will she be happy to see us?"_

"_Becaussse ssshe hasn't had a good ssstone meal in agesssss"_

"_Why is that?"_

"_The humanssss haven't been coming to look upon her."_

"_Thank you for your kindnesss." _ Harry finally said before signaling Ranma. The snakes were summarily and without delay killed, and spitted.

"Does it ever disturb you that you can talk to them before you eat them?" Ranma asked. Harry shrugged.

"Nah, it's eat them or they eat me. I like the eat them option." Harry tested one of the roasting snakes.

"Oh by the way, They talked about a woman with snakes for hair. Don't look at her. I think she'll turn you into stone." Harry decided that the snake was cooked and pulled it off the fire. The three finished off their snake meal and Genma had them moving. They'd been here a while and every once in a while saw flying bird women and huge birds that they could not identify.

"I tell you one thing," Ranma said as they seemed to be finding new places that they had not marked. "I can't wait until we can have something other than snake for dinner."

"I agree with you." Harry mumbled back. Genma was working on picking a lock to a door.

"Boy, Come here and pick this lock. You've had to have learned something useful with those foreigners."

Harry stepped up to the door and pulled out his lock picks. He fiddled for a moment and smiled when the satisfying click of an open lock sounded. He slipped the picks back into his hair.

Genma opened the door and let out a manly eep when he saw the giant man with legs of a bull resting in the middle of the room. It seemed to be guarding a door way that shown with sight. Maybe it was daylight?

"Come on boys, we just have to get through that monster and we're home free." He shooed the boys through the door and they all went for the attack. A few brutal seconds later, the three had retreated to the door again. The monster was so large it could not follow them inside. Harry and Ranma checked each other to make sure all limbs were intact

"Maybe we should just head for the door. If we all take three different paths, then it won't be able to get all of us." Genma was mumbling to himself. Harry looked at Ranma and Ranma returned the look. Both were hoping for that option but would not dare suggest it to Genma for fear of the lecture on manliness and backing out of a fight they would get.

"Right, That's the best plan." Genma slammed a fist into an open palm as he made the declaration. "Ranma you go to the left, I'll go to the right, and Hari, you'll go down the middle, see if we can confuse it."

The plan worked. Well somewhat worked. Genma and Ranma had just made it to the door. Apparently the Minotaur did not like getting blitzed and went for Harry. Harry managed to dodge and started flying to keep out of the thing's reach. Harry knew one direct hit from the giant and he wouldn't be able to leave here. The monster would either kill him in one blow, or slow him down enough that the second blow would finish him off.

"Hari!" Ranma's shout distracted Harry and the sight of Ranma running back was even worse.

"NO RUN. . ." Harry would have said more, but the distraction was enough to give the Minotaur the chance to get a sound thwack. Harry felt ribs breaking and a funny feeling in his stomach as he flew like a racquetball ball towards the wall.

Harry slammed into a bank of lockers and fell to the ground. He landed and jumped to the side immediately before realizing he was no longer in the labyrinth. He looked at the stunned faces of the students getting onto the Hogwarts express for a moment, then fell to his knees with a loud shout.

"RANNMAAAAA!" Now all he could hope was his brother made it out of there.

He winced as his ribs reminded him of their current state and he spit out some blood on the ground. The wizards backed up and turned back to what they were doing. Harry slowly dragged himself to the locker with his stuff, got the trunk and found a nice empty compartment on the train where he proceeded to fall asleep.


End file.
